one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tai Lung vs Lord Shen
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the Dragon Scroll hunting snow leopard and the peacock who almost destroyed kung fu? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Lord Shen is scheming in the Tower of the Sacred Flame. Then Tai Lung approaches the tower. Boss Wolf then alerts Lord Shen. Boss Wolf: Lord Shen! We have an attacker! Lord Shen: Stop this attacker from setting foot into this tower! Boss Wolf: Yes, sir! Boss Wolf then runs away. Lord Shen: That idiot has no idea who he's dealing with. Tai Lung is then seen fighting Lord Shen's wolf army. He easily beats them with little effort. He then enters the tower and runs up the stairs. He then reaches the throne room. Tai Lung: Who are you? Lord Shen: I am Lord Shen, and I will destroy kung fu. Tai Lung laughs. Tai Lung: You think I'm a wimp? I know you're not gonna beat me. Lord Shen: You obviously don't know what you're dealing with. He then jumps on his cannon to fire it at Tai Lung. Tai Lung gets into a battle pose. (Karate yell) SORRY, COULDN'T HELP IT! FIGHT! Lord Shen fires the cannon at Tai Lung, but Tai Lung jumps into the air and lands on the cannon, making it flip in the air. He then grabs the cannon to hit Lord Shen, but Lord Shen shoots his throwing knifes at his leg. He tries to hit Lord Shen with it, but Lord Shen flies over him. He throws the cannon at him. Lord Shen is pinned underneath it. Tai Lung raises the cannon to crush Lord Shen, but Lord Shen rolls out of the way. Tai Lung then throws the cannon into the air and destroys it with a single kick. Lord Shen angrily fires his throwing knifes at Tai Lung, but Tai Lung jumps over them and punches Lord Shen. Lord Shen then flies out of the hole in the wall due to the cannon. He flies across the city and lands on a balcony of the factory. Lord Shen: FIRE! Several cannons at fired at the Tower of the Sacred Flame. Tai Lung crashes through the roof. Tai Lung then jumps off the tower. Lord Shen: FIRE AT HIM! Several cannons fire at Tai Lung. But Tai Lung catches the cannonball, much to Lord Shen's shock. Once he gets low enough, he throws the cannonball at Lord Shen. Lord Shen narrowly escapes in time, but the cannons are destroyed. Tai Lung grabs Lord Shen's throat. He then throws him away. He stands over him and tears out his throat. Tai Lung: All you had was cannons. Pfft. Tai Lung then walks away, victorious. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... TAI LUNG! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees